


Maybe Parties Can Be Fun

by ShippingAndBeyond



Category: Original Work, The Beyond - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, characters come from a site, sorta fluffy i guess?, they're so in love, what's a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAndBeyond/pseuds/ShippingAndBeyond
Summary: A blush came to Haru's face, as he took in just exactly what Xyl was wearing. He hadn't been on time, either- he got here thirty minutes after the party was supposed to have started. And Xyl wasn't exactly dressed for a party, in that manner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by a lovely person known as Cedric. Yay Cedric! BANZAI, BANZAI.

Haru stood at the gate, looking up at the penthouse building. Biting his lip, he looked over at the guard- who was staring at him strangely. Mustering a bit of courage, the Foxcharm gave a nervous smile to the man. Raising an eyebrow, the bland guard asked for ID- which Haru obligingly gave him. Scratching his stubble, the guard suspiciously looked between the ID card and Haru- which made the ice in the young man's blood go cold. Was there something wrong? Xyl said that the party had his name on the list, and that the guard would let him in... Checking his list, the Guard waved Haru in- just as Haru had pulled out his phone to prove his innocence. "Sorry about that, I just could've sworn you were ah.. Well. A little girl." Clearing his throat awkwardly, the man went back to his station. After a moment of shuffling around the place, he handed Haru his ID and an invitation page through the slot in the window. Of course it had been that, of all things, that had caused such a minor mishap. Blushing, Haru tilted his head down to hide his face behind his hair- waiting anxiously for the damned gate to slide open already. He was already nervous that Xyl had invited him to a party- people made him nervous enough without him having to worry about music and dancing.

Finally, the gate was open. Quickly, Haru walked in- avoiding all possible eye contact with anyone between here and Xyl's door. This place made Haru especially nervous, but for very different reasons. He and Xyl always texted each other, and since he was invited his ah... Boyfriend... Had been especially quiet. It kind of worried him, since they almost never had a moment without telling each other about it. It was easier for the Foxcharm to talk over text, where he wouldn't stutter as much or worry about what he said. But, Xyl was a lot easier to be around as well..

Just like that, his thoughts ended. In front of him was Xyl's living room, the condo had wide and inviting windows- giving a scenic view of the city. And on the couch...

... Was Xyl.

A blush came to Haru's face, as he took in just exactly what Xyl was wearing. He hadn't been on time, either- he got here thirty minutes after the party was supposed to have started. And Xyl wasn't exactly dressed for a party, in that manner. All the Salamander wore was a red and black silk bathrobe, patterns across it in golden embroidery. Blushing, the Foxcharm realized that that was indeed all he was wearing. Even the slightest movement revealed the tanned expansion of his lean yet muscular chest, and Haru couldn't help but daydream about what he could do to said chest.

_____________________

Lazily, Xyl flickered through the channels of his HDTV, bored out of his mind. Haru was supposed to arrive thirty minutes ago, and waiting kind of made the Salamander nervous. He had spent all day on his hair, and even tried to find the most provocative thing he could in his closet. It wasn't normal that he felt so.. awkward. Or hopeful. Typically, he'd be making jokes and flirting with Haru as they were watching a movie or something. But.. this was supposed to be a surprise for his boyfriend.

After a moment, Xyl sat up, frown on his face. Haru had never in his life chickened out on him, so what was taking him so long? Choosing to stand up, he decided he may as well wash all of the scented oil off of him, then go and make sure Haru wasn't hurt or anything. God only knew what the guy could get into, and he didn't exactly have the best of luck.

"X-xyl?"

Turning quickly, he saw Haru standing with an immensely red face. His face was perfectly framed by his fuchsia hair, Haru's almost heart shaped face made Xyl's heartbeat quicken. Determined not to show he was nervous, Xyl let an easy grin onto his face.

"Hey, Haru."

Such a lovely blush.. Haru was standing- staring openly at Xyl as the salamander strode over to him. Knowing he only had a moment to show the subject of the visit, he tilted his boyfriend's face up to see him, before leaning down to put a kiss on Haru's lips. The Foxcharm stiffened in surprise, which lead to Xyl to inhale. Taking a deep breath, he reined in his feelings. "I have been waiting for you, all day. Did you know that?" Xyl locked his golden eyes onto Haru's trapping him with his gaze. Before the Foxcharm could say anything, Xyl picked him up-bridal style-, walking towards the back of the penthouse. To his bedroom.

It was taking Xyl a lot of control not to do anything too quickly- he refused to scare Haru anymore than he already was. The way Haru was snuggling against him wasn't helping his thought process, especially since Haru wouldn't stop 'sneaking' glances at his chest. Warmth was still running through him as he thought about what he wanted, and he had to clear his throat before he could open the door to his bedroom- which was perfectly dark. The windows had their dimmers on, blocking in the night light from the city. He had asked for his maid to prep his bed specifically for this, and appreciated the crimson candles that provided the light for the room.

"Xyl!"

Before he could object, Xylnthian slid onto the bed, laying carefully over Haru. A blush came over the Foxcharm, and he couldn't move his gaze away from Xyl's.

Haru was beyond ready. Almost out of character, he pulled Xylnthian down to him- pressing his lips harsh against his. A slow moan came from the Salamander, as he slowly removed Haru's shirt- breaking away from the kiss only for a moment. The male then kissed Haru's jaw, moving his lips lower and lower- eliciting gasps from the pink-haired male. He couldn't help himself when Xyl unbuttoned his jeans with his teeth, and quickly pushed the salamander onto his back.

Surprise flashed over Xyl's face, but was stifled when Haru pressed his lips against his- beginning their night over with a fervent kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I (Yuuki ;3) ended up requesting for Cedric to write a short Xylnthian x Haru fanfic, and she complied and wrote it beautifully. So, just some background information:
> 
> \- Xylnthian is a 25 year old salamander shifter, who's hella good looking, and is disgustingly in love with Haru, his boyfriend. And he's actually one of my characters, haha.  
> \- Haru is a 20 year old foxcharm, which is basically a magical fox shifter. And he's pink. And adorable. He has a very feminine figure and voice, and is mistaken for a girl so many times. Even Xylnthian thought he was a girl at first. 
> 
> And uh, they're most definitely in human forms for this fic.


End file.
